Melting The Ice
by sea-singer
Summary: Kagome had run away from home at the age of 5. All her life she'd been unwanted and rejected, causing her heart to ice over. What'll happen when she meets someone who starts to melt it?
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everybody! Here's a new story for you. An InuYasha fic that might make you cry! Lol. Anyway, I want to thank Sabrina [Sabster] for her help on this story and being my editor. Thank you so much! Without her this story wouldn't be here. Anyway, I hope you like the story!

Melting The Ice

-----------------

RunAway

A young girl stood in her room, looking out the window. It was a beautiful night, too beautiful to stay here. The girl looked around her under furnished room. She hated it here, where she had to clean her very large and empty house, while her mother and father went to parties. As they often told her, "What's the point of having children if they do nothing? Servants are too fickle. Besides you do it fine." The girl thought back to it now. She practically was a servant, except she wasn't paid to clean and cook. The girl sighed. She walked over to where her bed was and got down on her knees. Her parents hadn't bothered to care for her very well, so they wouldn't care if she left. The girl pulled out the bin that was her dresser. She also pulled out a duffel bag that her grandmother had given her. She had said, "If you ever want to come and visit, just pack the duffel bag and leave." She had just nodded and gave her grandmother a hug, not thinking she would ever use it. The girl sighed once again. The irony.

The girl looked around her room, and zipped her duffle bag shut. She stood up and dusted off her knees. She looked around her room once more, than turned on her heel and left.

----

She walked through the streets looking at the houses. She knew where her grandmother lived or at least thought she knew where her grandmother lived, but there was one place she would be able to find her grandmother for sure. The little girl stopped in front of a store with an olden wooden false face, and clean windows. She looked at the sign it read Knitting Needles. The little girl walked up to the door and pushed it open. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A young girl looked up at the sky. It was a grey day, depressing, with a fine drizzle. The little girl sighed. That had been the best year of her six year old life. The girl looked down at a huge gaping hole that was the place where her grandmother was to be buried. "Grandmother!" She sobbed into her small hands.

"It's ok." The little girl looked up and found herself face to face with a boy not too much older than herself.

"Who-Who are you?" The little girl asked the older boy.

"My name is Miroku. And," he said pausing, "You are very beautiful." The little girl looked up.

"Don't call me beautiful you silly lecher. I hate it. I'm not beautiful."

Miroku gulped. He'd rather have this girl as a friend than an enemy. "What is your name?" The girl glared at him.

"And why should I tell you?!" she asked angrily.

"Because I want to be your friend that's why." The little girl turned her head than back. She spoke, a bitter smile on her face, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Nobody wants to be my friend. Everyone thinks I'm ugly, and dumb, and they're scared of me because people thought my grandmother was a witch."

Miroku looked at her as she spoke, unable to comprehend what she said. People hated her? People thought she was dumb? Miroku tried to contain his questions but was unable to do so. "Why did people not want to be your friend?" Miroku asked saddened by the people who knew her behaviour's.

"I told you. They thought I was ugly, and dumb and they were scared of me because they thought that my grandmother was a witch." The little girl said bursting into tears.

Miroku looked at the girl. Her blue eyes were smokey, and filled with tears. Her hair was as black as the midnight sky and her complexion was as fair as the moon. Her small body looked perfectly shaped and well rounded. 'I can see why people would think she was a witch. She's beautiful.' Miroku thought, knowing beauty when he saw it. "What is your name?" The girl looked up at him.

"My name is Kags." The girl said, not telling him her real name.

"Well Kags, would you like a place to stay?" Miroku asked.

Kags, looked at him. "I can stay in my grandmother's house. She bought and paid for it so I don't have to worry about anything." Miroku sighed.

"It'll be mighty lonely."

"I know."

"Just come with me please? I promise nothing bad will happen to you. I want you to meet my family." Kags looked at him.

"Your family?" Miroku grinned.

"Yes, my family. I'm sure you'll like them." Kags sighed.

"Fine. But only for one night. Then I'm coming back here." Miroku grinned.

"Ok." Miroku went to pull on her arm, but she held back.

"Give me a couple minutes. My grandmother was all I had." Kags said, a tear falling from her mystery filled eyes. Miroku nodded.

"Sure."

Miroku and Kags wandered the streets of Takina waiting for someone to show up. Miroku looked around and spotted someone. "Hey, over there Kags. I think that's one now." Miroku grabbed Kags arm, and steered her over to where he saw the person.

Kags, and Miroku walked over to where Miroku saw the person standing there was a young man, about three years older than Kags.

"What took you so long we've been waiting forev-"

Kags cut him off. "Who are you?" He stepped into the sunlight. "Who are you and how do I know you?"

=====

O.o A cliffie! Hehehe. I'm already starting. I once again want to thank Sabrina for all of her help, I couldn't have done it without you .

I'll answer reviews and stuff if you have any questions. And please read and review.


	2. Accusations

Hello Everybody! Here is the new chapter to Melting the Ice! I hope you like it! Thanks Sabi for all of your help! Without it, this story would be nothing.

Melting The Ice

----------

Accusations

The boy saw her, and his eyes narrowed. "You! What the hell are you doing here?" Kags glared at the boy.

"I should ask you the same question!" Miroku looked on in astonishment as the girl and the guy glared death threats at each other.

"Um, how do you two know each other?" Kags turned her head slowly towards Miroku.

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE HERE!" Miroku flinched. Kagome was scary when she got mad.

InuYasha smirked. "How was he supposed to know that you knew me? I mean good heavens little rich girl, grab a brain." Kagome turned back towards Miroku, fires burning in her eyes.

"YOU ARE A FREAKIN JERK! I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! SINCE...WELL EVER!" Kags screamed at him, his small ears twitching furiously.

"DON'T YELL LITTLE RICH GIRL!"

"I WON'T YELL IF YOU'D JUST GO TO HELL!" InuYasha smirked.

"Poor Little Rich Girl. For all of the manners your Grandmother taught you, and I'm sure your parents tried to teach you, you still curse. Why is that?"

Kags looked up at him, her smokey blue eyes once again filled with tears. "My grandmother died. And my parents treated me like a slave. OF WHICH YOU'D KNOW IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY STAYED!"

Miroku shook his head. "What do you mean if he had actually stayed?"

"Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing! But Miroku, I am leaving. Good-bye." Kags stomped away, her feet hitting the cold stone street with a thud. Miroku and the boy just watched her for a moment before Miroku sighed and turned to InuYasha.

"Go apologize. Now." InuYasha glared at the boy.

"Why should I apologize!? She told me to go to hell, and she was the one who was yelling!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GENTLEMAN! And," Miroku said lowering his voice, "The other group wants her. They need her for something but they won't say."

The Boy raised his eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Sango told me. She's on a, "Miroku took a step closer to the boy. "Mission. For the boss. She found this out and told me. We have to keep her InuYasha! The other group would just exploit her!"

The boy looked up at Miroku. "Are you serious! They would kill her!"

"Yes I'm Serious!" InuYasha sighed. A long, long time ago, two impoverished people, wanting revenge on the richer people in the city had started two thieving groups. People to pick pocket, steal, riot, and rebel, etc. These two people had been friends, and over the years they had merged the two groups, but after one particular riot, the two leaders fought. They couldn't agree on anything, and so they became enemies. They had split the one group back into the two separate ones. And ever since than, the two groups had been trying to dominate each other. Except recently, the other group, had wanted to dominate the city, and had been looking for certain people that could make this happen. It seemed now, that Kags was one of them. And if the other group got a hold of her... the results would be devastating.

"But that is impossible! Kags has always been a little rich girl!" Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples. He was eight but acted like eighteen.

"You don't understand InuYasha! She is not the poor little rich girl! We've been watching her since she was old enough to be observed in daily routines! Her parents have made her clean, they've beaten her, and they've sent her without food for days! Her parents may be rich, but she certainly is not! Which is why she didn't even tell us her real name!"

"Well, that may be true, but why didn't you know what she was talking about when she said 'if I had stayed'!?"

Miroku sighed. "We only watched her certain hours and days. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. We lost track of her for a year, but it was lucky we found her! If we hadn't gotten her when we had.... The others would have captured her, and turned her completely against us! _She is the key to our groups defeat!" _InuYasha stepped back in shock.

"Her! The Predicted One! She can't be!"

Miroku shook her head. "We don't know if she is for sure...but it is very possible. So please go apologize to her!"

InuYasha glared at Miroku. "Fine. But I will not promise to do anything else." Miroku rubbed his temples, and threw his hands down, exasperated.

"I doubt that InuYasha. Kags is very beautiful, and is very kind, but angry." Miroku told InuYasha as he glanced doubtfully at Miroku before he set off. "Becareful you don't try and melt her InuYasha, you'll hurt her even more..." Miroku whispered as he watched InuYasha walk away...

--

Kags sat a bench outside of a store crying. Her life had taken so many bad turns... And now InuYasha was back. She remembered the day she had first met him. She had been four and he had been six. He had been trying to steal her meagre amount of money.

-FlashBack-

Kags looked around the neighbourhood, trying to find where she was. She had finally saved enough money to come to market for the day. "What should I buy!?" Kags asked anxiously to herself.

Kags felt something brush against her pocket, and remembered what her grandmother had said about pickpockets. She looked around an out of the corner of her eye, saw a boy quickly walk off. "Hey You! Wait! Please!" Kags screamed as she ran to try and catch up with him. "Please wait!" Kags rounded a corner and saw it was a dead end. She checked her purse to see if she still had her money and found it wasn't there. She felt a tear slide down her face. She had worked so hard to save that money, and had worked extra hard on her chores so that she could leave after her parents left for their party.

"You're not from around here are you?" A gruff voice asked from behind her.

Kags head turned quicker than she could blink. "You're right I'm not."

"I know." Kagome sighed.

"Who are you? And why did you take my money! I had to save up for along time to get that much money you know."

"Did you now?"

"Yes."

"Well here have it back than." The voice said, as something landed in her lap.

"Thank you." Kags turned around, and found that she was face to face with a boy with his hair tied up behind a bandanna.

"Meh. Its no problem."

"It is a problem. My grandmother told me to watch out for people like you and I wasn't."

"Your grandmother seems like a wise person."

Kags nodded. "She is."

- End of Flashback-

He had met her grandmother, and had stayed with them for a year. But having found somewhere else to go, he had left. Gone forever...until now...

-FlashBack-

Kags walked up to her grandmother's at dawn. She had wanted to ask InuYasha about something. On her arrival she found her grandmother sitting at her table.

"Kags, InuYasha left. He did leave this note for you though...." Kags snatched the note from her grandmother's hands and read it frantically.

Dear Kags,

I'm sorry. You know I am. But, there were new choices in life, new places to go, new people to see... I hope you can forgive me Kags, but I've never been the one to stay in one place for long... 

"NO!"

"I'm sorry Kags..."

-End of FlashBack-

Kags sat on the bench and didn't even notice a figure approach her.

"Hello Kags." Kags looked up, not expecting to see whom she saw.

"Hello." She said stiffly.

"Kags I just wanted to say sorry... for everything. I knew you weren't expecting me and, yeah." The boy said as he looked into Kags' smokey blue eyes.

"Whatever Miroku told you to say that."

"So what if he did?!" InuYasha demanded angrily.

"So, maybe you should do something on your own for once, instead of mooching it off of somebody."

"Kags that was uncalled for!"

"Nothing is uncalled for InuYasha."

"But..."

"Don't worry I won't leave. I promised Miroku I'd stay at least one night." InuYasha, for the first time in his life, looked at a loss for words.

"I don't care."

"Good. I don't want you to."

----

A figure watched the two people from the shadow. "Hmm... This might prove harder than thought...."

- Hope you like! Thanks Sabi! You're the best!


	3. Poor Boy

A new chapter! Yay for my finally unlaziness! Woohoo! –Laughs at self- here is the next chapter to Melting the Ice.

Melting the Ice

----------

Poor Boy

------

InuYasha narrowed his amber eyes. "Damn wench."

Kags raised her hand and it flew, faster than most could see, including Miroku, and hit InuYasha square on the face. "Call me that again and I'll do worse." Kags returned the poor boy's glare and stomped off.

"Damn wench." Declared InuYasha, glaring at the back of the girl's head as she stomped off.

-----

10 Years Later.

A young woman stood in the early morning of the City sunshine. Her midnight black locks caught the light, and her pale skin looked as white as snow. Her body had grown, and was now fully rounded out, making her a complete hit with the guys. She turned her head and glanced eastward, her smokey blue eyes looking like the ocean on a cold frigid day.

Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced at the setup of her thief unit the Boss had granted her. They were all in their right spots. This hit would be good.

She nodded to her thief, who was her second in command. A tall girl, with straight ebony hair, her skin shimmered in the early morning light, nodded back. Her eyes were a dark brown, and reminded you of dark chocolate. Her body was still in development.

The young woman glanced back towards the North. She walked forwards to the place where they were hitting. Unfortunately for the young woman, she was the decoy. But her whole division had agreed on it, and her second in command knew what to do. She slowly approached the building, her body moving with a cat-like grace, developed after being caught on her first hit.

She pushed open the door, and her the chime of the bell. It was one of the richer stores in the City, also one of the few ones that had the arrogance not to put up some sort of alarm system. The young woman walked through the store, her eyes never leaving her target. She waved her decorative fan, stolen from long ago, catching the target's eye. She watched as he eyed her, and than smiled with pleasure. She smiled back, her best 'oh I'm a beautiful innocent woman' smile.

"Why hello Sir. Looks to be a nice day doesn't it?" The man smiled. He fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"Yes it does fine Lady. May I inquire as to your name?" She smiled, and shook her head.

"No Sir. My father told me not to tell my name to anyone. Not even you, a perfect stranger." The man grinned.

"I don't have to be a stranger, little lady." The young woman mentally flinched. She hated doing these jobs, especially when the men she was teasing were as blonde as her arrogant, jerk of a rival.

"Well, how you about you come back here with me, and you can introduce yourself," The man smiled, and she flinched again. "Don't hope for much."

"Don't worry little lady, I won't." She nodded, and flashed her fan in front of her face. She walked to the back of the store, and gently pushed open the door that lead on to the alley like the rest of the buildings in the City.

She stood there, the wind blowing her hair ever so slightly. The man looked her over, and smiled with pleasure. Her waist was tiny; he could probably wrap his arm around it. Her bosom stuck out of the top of her dress, and they looked full and tender.

"Well Sir, may I inquire as to your name?"

------

The second in command grinned her mischievous, and famous grin. "C'mon gang, looks as if Kags did it." The men grinned. They had all loved seeing their Lady dressed up so pretty like a proper lady. It sent shivers down most men's backs. They didn't dare say a word of it to her though; she would slit their throats faster than they could say 'beautiful'.

-----

"Hiten, little lady." The young woman smiled. He was the player type. Like most men back where she lived.

"Well Sir, shall we go for a walk?" The man grinned. To see the look of his rival's face when he walked in with what had to be the most beautiful woman in the City.

----

The second in command and her group stood in the shadows, as they watched the man and their leader walk down the block, not even bothering to lock his doors. It would be so simple.

She turned her head back and nodded. She stepped forward into the light, a bag over her shoulder. "C'mon gang, lets go. We don't have very long."

------

Hiten and his consort stepped into a shop a few minutes later. It was quaint; cozy, but small. "So fair lady, what would you like? I'll buy you anything." The young woman looked up at the man and smiled. She loved it when she got a bonus for her work.

She stepped forward and went to the case that held the jewellery. Inside of the case were ruby necklaces, diamond rings, white gold bracelets, sapphire encrusted hair clips, and emerald drops. She examined the case, and chose upon a set of white gold bracelets, emerald drops, and a sapphire hair clip. She might as well make him pay.

"Sir, I would like these." Hiten walked over to her and nodded his head in approval.

"You have good taste little lady."

"Thank you Sir."

"Store owner, I would like these wrapped for the lady." Now the storeowner lifted his head and glanced at the woman and her consort. His eyes narrowed in displeasure, and they took on an angry glow.

"Yes, Sir." The owner snarled, as he glanced over the woman. She mentally rolled her eyes. If she could change one thing about herself, it would be her beauty. She hated it. It was a curse her parents must have placed on her.

He pulled a box out from below his cashier box, and some tissue. He wrapped the jewellery gently, and put it in the box. He handed it to the woman, and she smiled her thanks.

"Why thank you Storeowner."

"It is no problem Lady." He glanced over her one more time. She had a certain air about her, which made her attract people's attention. Her body was beautifully developed, and he smiled in pleasure.

"Fine lady there Hiten. Is she yours?"

"Unfortunately, no. I had the good luck for her to stumble into my shop this morning, so I brought her over to show you. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes Hiten, she is. Which makes me wonder why she is with you." Hiten glared at the man, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't wonder." The man nodded, and looked towards his consort.

"Well little lady, we should be going." The young woman nodded in agreement.

"Thank your for the jewellery Sir."

------

The second in command smiled. It had been to easy. All of the jewellery, the money, and anything worth a fair amount, were gone. Kags was a genus, if not even a complete and total man hater, which was just too bad for her.

-----

Hiten and the young woman enter Hiten's store. Nothing looked out of place, and when she looked around her skilled eye noticed all of the missing loot. "Sir, do you know the time?"

Hiten nodded. "Early little lady. Why don't you stay?"

"Well, Sir, I cannot. My father will already be wondering where I was, so perhaps another time."

Hiten nodded. "Perhaps." She turned and walked out towards the door. She smirked; he would pay for not being a little less arrogant.

--------------

And that's that! Not very long, but oh well. I'll try and make it longer next time! Thanks Sabi, and Arisa- San for you help!


	4. Gift of Hate

I have my exam week break, so I decided I should get off my last but and update!

Melting the Ice

-

Gift of Hate

Kags heard the strangled cry of the man who ran the store, and laughed. It was a cold laugh, a laugh of hatred and sadness; it didn't sound right coming from one such as she.

-

The second in command walked up, holding a jewelled fan out to her mistress. "Here you are Kags, a jewelled fan to go with your dress."

"Why thank you dear Sango," she said with a laugh, accepting it as if it were a precious trophy.

"No problem Kags!" They both laughed, overjoyed with their loot. "Shall we head back?"

Kags nodded. "We shouldn't hang around here, especially if that man thinks that robbers stick around at the scene of the crime."

"All right."

"Let's go." Kags walked forward, skimming over the rough brick road. The dress dragged on the ground slightly behind her, giving the impression that she was floating. The young woman who was Kag's second in command shook her head. She didn't even think Kags knew the effect she had on the male side of the species.

-

Kags walked into the house where the Kingdom of Thieves was hidden. She sighed; she was glad to be back somewhere where she could change out of the horrible dress she was wearing.

She walked towards her room, which was the best room in the house. The house was in shambles, and was deserted on either side. So to have the best room in the house was something.

Her room, which was fairly large, had a box spring mattress and a wooden bed. It had been given to her by the boss, when she had been recognized the best thief leader in the kingdom. She didn't really care, except that it gave her a certain amount of status, and because the scowl on her rival's face had been priceless. He had been trying to get that position for the last couple of years, and had failed. Miserably.

"Well, well. Look who the cat dragged in." Kags snapped out of her thoughts and scowled.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, and the man across from her faked hurt.

"Ouch! That hurt Kags!"

"Miroku you lecher, move out of my way. I want to get out of this damn dress!"

"Do you have to Kagome! You look pretty sizzlin' in that dress!" Miroku gave a hiss of water as it turned into steam.

Kagome scowled. Her knee came up, hitting its target. Miroku yelped, and lay on the ground, whining in pain. "Kags wh…why… did you have to do that?"

"Go hit on someone else. Sango for instance. At least she can stand your annoying antics." Kagome stepped over the lecher's body and walked into her room.

She threw her dress off, and was in only a corset and underwear before she realized someone else was there. She hissed, and her daggers came out.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Kagome flew at him, her knife at his throat. "What the hell are you doing in here InuYasha!"

InuYasha felt his eyes trail to her legs, and then to her breasts. "I am merely looking for something."

Kagome's knife pressed deeper into his throat. "What?"

"We caught the other's following you yesterday! I needed to see if you were in line with them!"

"Why the hell would I be in line with them!" Kagome hissed, her dagger now drawing blood.

"Are you trying to kill me Kagome?" InuYasha asked her, his eyes cold and full of hatred.

She smiled, which appeared on her face as a cold smirk. "Wouldn't you be lucky if I were! Then you wouldn't have to worry about having it done to you by the Master."

InuYasha clenched his fist, hardly able to keep from hitting her. His claws bit into the callused flesh of his palm, and a trickle of blood fell onto her floor. "Hold your tongue, stupid wench!"

Kagome glared at him, letting her dagger fall from his neck as she stepped away from him. "Silly Baka! Don't tell me to hold my tongue when you are the one who is suffering!"

InuYasha smirked. Kagome looked furious. "I won't suffer for long Kagome! As soon as I get rid of you, my suffering will be over!" InuYasha said, his voice low.

"How do you plan to do-" silver caught the moon light and Kagome blinked. InuYasha was going to try and kill her.

"Well Kagome, any last words?"

Kagome shook her head. "You have given me the gift of hate InuYasha! Be wary, as this is the beginning of a lovely war between you and I."

InuYasha smirked, and lunged at Kagome, his dagger finding its sheath in her breast.


	5. Bloody

Hey everybody! I'm very sorry about how long it takes me to update…. Thank you so very much to my co-author on this story Ukorim. Without you, I don't think I could have gotten any further!

Melting the Ice

-

Bloody

Kagome screamed out in pain as blood trickled down her front, running down her leg to soak into the off-white carpet she had been blessed with. She growled in anger and indignity, but smirked and punched Inu-Yasha square in the face, hearing a satisfying yelp of surprise slip from the man's mouth. She yanked the dagger out her chest, and stabbed at him, getting only his arm because he caught on and moved away.

"You disgusting bitch!" howled InuYasha, clutching his most likely broken nose, as he slapped Kagome hard across the cheek.

Kagome took back the dagger, rubbing her cheek with her free hand to ease some of the stinging. "You call me a bitch when you were the one who stabbed me?" She asked coldly, her eyes blazing with indignation.

InuYasha looked at Kagome's chest, and stared at the bloody, gaping hole he had left. He had only missed her heart by inches- if he had gone further to the left, he would have killed her. "I only stabbed you because you threatened me..." InuYasha retorted, his voice slow and calm, as if he were thinking, or as if nothing was happening. "Actually, I find it's a shame I missed! I could have saved you so much trouble by killing you!" Inuyasha explained in a light, but taunting voice, smirking at the expression of anger on her face.

Kagome shook her head angrily, speechless and utterly furious. InuYasha chuckled, quite sinisterly, at Kagome's loss for words. "Cat got your tongue little girl?"

Something inside of Kagome snapped at that moment, as all of the grudges that she had held flowed to the surface. She growled furiously and lunged at InuYasha with the dagger pointing straight at him, slicing the side of his neck.

Sango swaggered down the hall to Kagome's room, coming to see if Kagome was ready to go a party in their honour. A tiny mischievous smile played on Sango's red lips. The job they had earlier had been an almost perfect, "A wonderful success" in their boss' words. Everyone had played their parts beautifully, especially the leading lady, who was currently attempting to poor our "poor" InuYasha.

Sango reached Kagome's room to find the door closed. A puzzled expression appeared on her lovely face. "Why does Kagome have the door closed? She always keeps it open…" Sango asked to herself, opening the door to peek inside.

The scene that was in front of Sango was surreal and haunting. Kagome's hair was matted with blood, and her snow-white corset stained pink. Blood trailed down her legs, some already hard and crusted. InuYasha had an angry red cut on his throat, not deep enough to do damage, but still deep enough to worry about. His wonderful silver hair was stained with blood, and had formed into bloody dreadlocks. Kagome's dagger was at InuYasha's throat, and she held a menacing look on her face. Her dagger was covered in blood, both that of herself and the young man opposite her. It was the look on InuYasha's face that got to Sango though, a mixture of pain, lust, menace, and heartache…heartache for Kagome.

Kagome pressed the dagger in her hand against InuYasha's neck, blood oozing out of the small scratch she had created. "Any last words, dog boy?" Kagome whispered tauntingly, daring him with her eyes to make a move so she could kill him.

"Kagome, don't!" Sango cried from the door, her hand shooting up to her mouth in surprise and horror.

Kagome did a half turn, and stared wide eyed at Sango, the angry look on her face fading. Kagome took a step forward, the dagger dropping from her hands in slow motion. InuYasha took a deep breath, a sinister look in his amber eyes. He hastily picked up the dagger Kagome had dropped, took a step towards her, and plunged it into her back.

Kagome's body went rigid, as she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, blood now soaking through the carpet quickly, as InuYasha glared down at her.

Sango ran across the room, and slapped InuYasha across the face with all of the strength she possessed. "InuYasha! Go get help!" InuYasha stood there for a moment, his cheek stinging, and his hair bloody and matted. "NOW!" InuYasha blinked, and ran out of the room.

Sango bit her lip, and gently rolled Kagome over. "Kagome, you have to stay awake." Kagome moaned, her eyes fluttering.

Sango ran across the room, and slapped InuYasha across the face with all of the strength she possessed, earning the rewarding sound of skin severely smacking skin. "InuYasha! Go get "

He just stood there for a moment, his cheek stinging, with his hair bloody and matted. "NOW!" He heard Sango screech in his overly sensitive ear. Next he blinked, and bolted out of the room.

Sango bit her lip, and gently rolled over Kagome. "Kagome! You have to stay awake!" She told the half conscious girl, shaking her lightly.

Kagome moaned, her eyes fluttering, her face twisted in pain, and her hand held out to Sango.

"Why the hell am I going for help anyways!" InuYasha thought angrily to himself as he stormed down the halls looking for someone who could help. " But then again... as much as I hate her... why did I stab her? At all? AM I really THAT out of control? Feh, they'll get over it. " And with that, InuYasha dismissed his thoughts, and continued searching for help.

Sango sat with Kagome, gently shaking her every couple of minutes to keep her from falling asleep…or worse, unconscious. "Kagome!" Sango whispered, the sorrow in her helpless voice enough to make anyone's heart shatter into a million pieces.

Kagome was struggling to stay awake. She was in immense pain, her body felt like it was slowly evaporating, yet it wasn't the seemingly peaceful kind that felt nice. She was having trouble breathing, she was also dizzy, and felt like throwing up. "Sango..."Kagome whispered, her voice weak as she coughed, specks of blood coming out with it.

Kagome's small and shaking hand stretched out to try and wipe the tears off her best friend's face, but her hand wouldn't stretch out that far. She wanted to say she'd be all right, and that they would be able to laugh together again, and go down to the party, and possibly get drunk, but the words wouldn't come. They were stuck, jammed in her throat. "Sango..."she whispered again, her breathing becoming shallower and more strained. "Do..n't…worry…a…bout…me." She said, as her head dropped to the floor, unable to breathe anymore.

"Kagome!" Sango asked worriedly, her eyes widening, and her voice getting shrill.

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" Sango cried, desperately shaking her friend's shoulder. "KAGOME! You can't leave me! No! NOT YET!" She cried desperately, hot tears rushing down her cheeks as she let out a scream, as loud as her lungs could withstand.


	6. Is as does

AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO... HAH:

Ukorim: WE NEED REVIEWS! We are dying, and don't even know if any one is out there! Hello? Echoes . ... erm. right. So, what I'm saying is that because Kat and I have worked hard on this chappie, and it's much better then the rest cause she had my help (just kidding Kat... I think...) , we need reviews before we write more. It won't cause us too much grief if we stop posting he- OK! OK! It will! But PLEASE have some mercy on our poor souls! At least reply with one word to tell us you are reading! It would also help if you asked any questions, gave helpful hints, told us spelling mistakes, maybe even beg us for more, but that doesn't matter, I'M BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE REPLY! Don't make me get out bob the cave man robot! D D D D D Cause I WILL!


End file.
